<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лови момент by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373259">Лови момент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik'>Gavrik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier'>WTF_Winter_Soldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Heat Stroke, Lube, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, minor mentions of Hydra Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек бета и честно служит Гидре, но однажды от него требуют послужить ей иначе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Winter Soldier 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лови момент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сегодня на базе царило непонятное оживление. Дерек быстро переоделся в рабочую униформу, прислушиваясь к резким окрикам, доносящимся из коридора, и беготне туда-сюда. Он аккуратно зачесал светлую челку набок, поправил воротник на тощей шее, приколол под него значок с осьминогом и поспешил к своему рабочему месту.<br/><br/>Утром Агент должен был вернуться с миссии вместе с командой бойцов. Что-то явно пошло не так, раз поднялась такая суматоха. Может, и его помощь потребуется.<br/><br/>В лабораторно-техническом комплексе работали в основном беты, как и сам Дерек, несколько альф (включая начальника), а омег не было совсем. Бойцы групп все были как на подбор альфы, здоровенные, мощные и тренированные.<br/><br/>Дерек проскользнул в зал техобслуживания Агента. Мимо него пронесли носилки с телом, укрытым трупным мешком. Дерек увидел тонкую женскую кисть, высовывающуюся из-под черного полиэтилена и заляпанную крупными пятнами крови. С носилок упал на пол и покатился баллончик, запачканный красным, не разглядеть с чем. Да что тут происходит?<br/><br/>Он присел за свое место, включил компьютер. Покосился на куратора, который навис над начальником лаборатории и злобно шипел ему в лицо:<br/><br/>— Второй раз за год, Майлз. Я начинаю думать, что ты делаешь это специально. Смахивает на диверсию, знаешь ли. Хочешь вывести из строя наше лучшее оружие? Может, мне позвонить мистеру Пирсу?<br/><br/>Начальник, мистер Майлз, который полгода назад принимал Дерека на работу, побледнел и отступил назад.<br/><br/>— Не нужно Пирсу, что вы, это же просто ошибка. Агент очень быстро привыкает к препаратам, мы неправильно рассчитали нужную дозу…<br/><br/>— У него через двадцать часов новая миссия, а через восемь он уже должен быть в форме. Делай что хочешь, но чтобы Агент был в состоянии работать.<br/><br/>Мистер Майлз сглотнул, растерянно оглянулся по сторонам.<br/><br/>— Препараты бесполезно давать, гон уже проявился в полную силу. Любые транквилизаторы его организм пережжет за считанные минуты…<br/><br/>Так вот оно что! Дерек похолодел, быстро прикидывая, что тут можно сделать. Как ни пытались биологи и генетики Гидры убрать все проявления второго пола у Агента, иногда его все равно накрывало, особенно в долгие периоды без крио. Дерек успел наслушаться ужасов от старших коллег про все прошлые разы. Агент рвал и метал, совершенно невменяемый. Ничего не помогало, мистер Майлз был прав, никакие препараты уже не подействуют, если гормональный заслон пробило.<br/><br/>Казалось бы, что сложного, альфа в гоне, проблема решается вызовом омеги-профессионалки. Однако Агента в эти периоды крепко переклинивало, и в большинстве случаев он просто зверски убивал омегу, которую вталкивали ему в камеру. Либо сначала трахал, а потом вырывал горло. А гон без нормальных вязок не прекращался иногда и по трое суток.<br/><br/>— Он уже отказался от двух проституток, — продолжил мистер Майлз. Отказался, это значит прикончил, даже не попробовав повязать. — Кажется, Агенту не нравятся омеги-девушки…<br/><br/>— Так найди парня! — рявкнул куратор. — И быстро.<br/><br/>— Да где я в этой дыре найду парня?!<br/><br/>И правда, городок, в который они недавно перебазировались со всем оборудованием, не блистал разнообразием подобного выбора.<br/><br/>— Ты уволен, — спокойно сообщил куратор, потом пробежался взглядом вокруг, быстро оглядывая замерших техников, сделал шаг к Дереку и за шкирку вытащил его из кресла. — Вот этого к Агенту, и найдите еще парочку, помоложе и помельче.<br/><br/>Что?! Дерек в ужасе дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из хватки куратора, оглянулся на мистера Майлза. Это же шутка, да? Тот отвел глаза, отступая назад. Как же так, ведь в Гидре ценен каждый сотрудник, каждый из них важен и нужен. Дерек не расход, он перспективный биолог. У него научная степень! Он дернулся еще раз.<br/><br/>— Но я бета!<br/><br/>Может, хоть это остановит кошмар?<br/><br/>— Мне похуй, — ответил куратор. — Задница у тебя есть, значит, есть шанс заинтересовать Агента. Вот твой вклад в дело Гидры, малец.<br/><br/>Куратор передал его бойцу, который заломил Дереку руки и потащил к камере, где бесновался Агент.<br/><br/>— Я сам… — дрожащим голосом сказал Дерек. — Пусти. Я сам пойду.<br/><br/>В глазах куратора мелькнуло удивление, но он кивнул бойцу, и тот перехватил его удобнее, освобождая руки, положил ладонь на острое плечо, подталкивая к бронированным дверям. Когда они проходили мимо, Майлз быстро вложил ему в руку баллончик, который подобрал с пола. Дерек кинул взгляд на название. Да это же смазка! Флакон сразу прилип к ладони, оставляя на ней кровавые пятна.<br/><br/>— Главное, не сопротивляйся, может, и выберешься, — проговорил Майлз, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.<br/><br/>Дерек сжал в кулаке баллончик, мрачно думая, что даже если Агент не прикончит его сразу, то Дерек все равно умрет от кровотечения, когда тот разорвет ему внутренние мышцы, засовывая узел. Беты к такому вообще не приспособлены. Да Дерек даже точно не помнил, когда у него последний раз секс был.<br/><br/>Перед дверьми он оглянулся еще раз, посмотрел на людей, с которыми работал последние полгода. Никто не встретился с ним взглядом, кроме старого Джеффри, который сочувственно кивнул и показал кулак, мол, держись.<br/><br/>Его конвоир приоткрыл одну створку бронированных дверей и быстро втолкнул Дерека внутрь. Он инстинктивно подался назад, но дверь уже захлопнулась, отрезая его от человеческого мира.<br/><br/>Дерек зажмурился и открыл глаза, привыкая к полумраку. В воздухе витал настолько насыщенный запах гона, что, казалось, его можно потрогать и намотать на руку. Дерек прижался лопатками к двери, не отрывая взгляд от сгустка темноты в углу. Агент сидел на корточках, уперевшись кулаками в пол и опустив голову. Волосы полностью скрывали его лицо, лишь глаза поблескивали из-за спутанных прядей. Агент шевельнулся, подался вперед, сильнее упираясь руками. Он шумно втянул воздух, принюхиваясь, и угрожающе зарычал, напрягшись, как перед…<br/><br/>Дерек не заметил, как тот бросился на него, только мелькнуло смазанное темное пятно, а в следующее мгновение он уже лежал на полу, цепляясь за стальные пальцы, стиснувшие его горло. Агент навис над ним, оскалившись, рык еще звучал в его груди, передаваясь вибрацией к Дереку. Дерек жалко дернулся под ним, в бессильной попытке разжать капкан на своей шее, пнул его коленом в пах. Агент даже не шелохнулся, будто совсем не почувствовал удар. Он навис над ним, удерживая за горло, и смотрел ему в лицо широко распахнутыми глазами. Потом провел пальцами правой руки по его лбу, тронул волосы, потянул тихонько за челку. Дерек еще раз пнул его, и Агент наконец разжал металлическую хватку.<br/><br/>Дерек жадно вдохнул воздух, будто пытаясь надышаться впрок, закашлялся. Перед глазами перестали плавать круги, он растер шею, с трудом сглатывая, и тут Агент резко склонился к нему, провел носом по щеке и виску, принюхиваясь. Дерек замер, вдруг вспомнив, зачем он здесь и что случится, если его не убьют в первые же секунды. Агент поднялся, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от его головы, вглядываясь в лицо и хмурясь, будто запах сбивал с толку. Он глухо рыкнул, мотнул головой, зажмуриваясь, потом снова склонился, почти лег на него, придавив своим телом, уткнулся в шею. Дерек старался дышать раскрытым ртом, но запах альфы в гоне, возбужденного альфы, все равно проникал внутрь, оседал на языке и дурманил голову. Наверное, будь он омегой, уже улетел бы от концентрированной дозы феромонов.<br/><br/>Агент вдруг схватил его в охапку, с легкостью поднял и понес в свой угол. Дерек вцепился ему в плечи, успев за две секунды представить все самые кошмарные версии. Агент уложил его на матрас, быстро расправился с ремнем на его брюках и стащил их вместе с бельем. Растолкал ему ноги и навалился, втираясь между ними пахом. На нем все еще были плотные штаны, в которых Агент вернулся с миссии, и он проехался грубой тканью прямо по члену. Дерек невольно вскрикнул от боли и со всей силы врезал ему по уху.<br/><br/>— Полегче, ты, придурок!<br/><br/>Агент вздрогнул, но явно не от удара, посмотрел на него виновато и лизнул в щеку. Отстранился, торопливо снял с себя штаны, расстегнул разгрузку и стащил ее вместе с поддевкой. Дерек старался не смотреть вниз, но взгляд все равно съезжал на здоровенный член, торчащий почти вертикально, с внушительным уплотнением в основании. Агент дернул на нем рубашку, сразу отрывая половину пуговиц, зарычал досадливо, когда та не снялась с первого раза. Дерек сел, скрестив ноги, расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы. Агент тут же подался к нему, стоя на коленях, провел пальцами по коже, бережно касаясь, робко тронул соски.<br/><br/>— Ладно, чего там дальше? — нервно спросил Дерек, сложив рубашку и засунув ее под матрас.<br/><br/>Агент опрокинул его на спину, притерся всем телом. Дерек задохнулся под весом, запах альфы окутал душным облаком, он вцепился в его плечи, силясь оттолкнуть. Агент оперся локтем о матрас, поднимаясь, провел правой рукой по его груди, остановился напротив сердца, прислушиваясь к гулким ударам. Потом погладил по ключицам, по шее, коснулся губ. Дерек сомкнул их сильнее, надеясь, что Агент не собирается пихать пальцы ему в рот. Тот скользнул ладонью на щеку, невесомо погладил ее большим пальцем и вдруг оказался прямо над ним, качнулся вниз и поцеловал, быстро лизнув губы, еще и еще.<br/><br/>Агент целует его в губы. Боже, помоги.<br/><br/>Агент навис над ним, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, целовал щеки, скулы, лоб, проводил губами по носу, касался ресниц. Дерек боялся шевельнуться, спугнуть его, вызвав агрессию, и радовался тому факту, что видеокамеры тот вырвал, а зайти внутрь, чтобы поставить новые, дураков не нашлось. Неизвестно еще, как отреагировал бы куратор, увидев, что здесь происходит. Возможно, умереть Дереку пришлось бы не от руки Агента.<br/><br/>Агент перешел с поцелуями на его тощую грудь, урча и вылизывая соски, мягко прикусывал их, поглядывая на Дерека. Он, кажется, был уверен, что тот кайфует не меньше его самого. “Ну хоть кому-то я понравился”, — мрачно подумал Дерек, мельком вспоминая череду неудач на личном фронте. Агент спустился еще ниже, и у Дерека поневоле дрогнул живот. Кажется, скоро уже все будет по-взрослому. У него сорвалось дыхание, когда Агент потерся щетинистой щекой около его пупка, одновременно правой рукой нащупывая вход. Куратор даже не дал ему времени подготовиться, хоть немного растянуть себя, заранее списал в расход. Ублюдок, он ответит за это. Только бы выбраться отсюда живым.<br/><br/>Агент устроился между его ног, шире раздвинув бедра плечами, лизнул мягкий член, спокойно лежащий на мошонке. Похоже, отсутствие эрекции Агента не смущало. Он деловито подвинул Дерека к себе, устраивая бедра на своих плечах, поглаживая ладонями живот, ткнулся носом под яйца, заставив дернуться. Оставил широкую влажную полосу от сжатого входа до мошонки, аккуратно вобрав яйца в рот, сначала одно, потом другое. Дерек вцепился пальцами в матрас, боясь пошевелиться. Агент наделся ртом на член, всасывая его, оглаживая снизу языком.<br/><br/>— Ч-черт…<br/><br/>Дерек охнул, дернул бедрами, чувствуя, как у него встает, а головка упирается во что-то упругое, туго сжимающееся… Агент сглотнул, головку сладко сдавило, член еще больше увеличился, проталкиваясь прямо внутрь…<br/><br/>Дерек выгнулся, с силой сжимая края матраса, чтобы, не дай бог, не схватиться за волосы Агента, натягивая его рот на свой член. Когда мир сошел с ума? В жизни Дерека было не так много минетов, но этот точно был лучший. Агент работал на совесть, то заглатывая под самый корень, заставляя Дерека выгибаться в попытке войти еще глубже, то отстранялся, посасывая только головку, аккуратно перебирал яйца, лаская и надавливая под ними. Где бы Агент не научился так брать в рот, относился он к этому заданию с такой же тщательностью и усердием, как и ко всем своим миссиям. Дерек часто дышал, почти ничего не видя перед собой, толкался вверх, поглаживая Агента по голове. Сильнее дернул бедрами, загоняя член внутрь, туда, где так горячо и влажно, протолкнул его дальше, в тугое узкое горло, надавил на затылок, сжимая в кулаке волосы. Головку сладко стиснуло, Дерек застонал, кончая прямо внутрь, двигая бедрами и хрипло вскрикивая.<br/><br/>Когда перед глазами перестали сверкать фейерверки, посылая по всему телу разряды удовольствия, Дерек осознал, что держит Агента за волосы, вжимая лицом в свой пах, и чувствует его язык, касающийся яиц. Он отдернул руку, замирая от страха. Агент медленно снялся с члена, облизал головку, вытягивая оставшиеся капли спермы и довольно жмурясь. Посмотрел на Дерека пьяными глазами, потерся носом о его бедро, потом раздвинул ему ноги пошире, заставляя сильнее согнуть их в коленях и прижать к груди. У Дерека екнуло внутри, кажется, вот уже сейчас все и… Он ахнул, ощутив влажное прикосновение к анусу. Агент раздвинул ему ягодицы, упруго сжимая их в ладонях, и принялся с голодным урчанием вылизывать ему задницу, с нажимом проходясь языком по кольцу мышц и толкаясь внутрь.<br/><br/>Боже… такого с Дереком еще никто не делал, и сам он никому… Он понял, что поскуливает и качает бедрами в попытке насадиться сильнее, чтобы глубже, еще, ну еще немножко… Его выгибало на матрасе, внутри все дрожало от желания большего, задница пульсировала, он застонал от потрясающего ощущения наполненности, двинул бедрами вниз, насаживаясь с хриплым стоном, и вдруг понял, что Агент засунул ему туда палец и от этого так сладко и так хорошо, что… Ах-х, два пальца ощущались намного круче, Дерек заскулил, качая бедрами и мотая головой по матрасу. Агент медленно двигал пальцами внутри, не переставая вылизывать кольцо мышц. На трех пальцах Дерек захрипел, боясь, что кончит прямо так, даже не притронувшись к члену.<br/><br/>Агент вдруг резко вытащил пальцы и оказался над ним, обеспокоенно глянул в лицо, потом прижался ухом к груди, слушая дыхание и хмурясь.<br/><br/>— Ты чего? — смог выдавить из себя Дерек, заставляя себя дышать ровнее.<br/><br/>Сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Агент побыстрее вернул пальцы туда, где они были только что, а не занимался херней, выслушивая в его груди непонятно что. Агент приподнялся, снова глянул ему в лицо, потом ласково поцеловал, потерся носом о щеку. Взял в руку ополовиненный баллончик (а ведь Дерек даже не понял, что пальцы у Агента были смазаны), выдавил смазку себе член. Ага, вот сейчас надо приготовиться… Дерек затаил дыхание, чувствуя крупную, скользкую головку около входа, а потом давление, немного неприятное. Он инстинктивно сжался, пытаясь вытолкнуть слишком большую для его задницы хрень, нет, он не сможет, это слишком… и тут член легко въехал внутрь, по самый узел, уже немного набухший. Агент тонко застонал, даже заскулил, удерживаясь над ним на дрожащих руках, зажмурился с мукой, явно заставляя себя остаться на месте, а не начать двигаться, тараня сопротивляющуюся задницу. Дерек схватился за его плечи, хрипло и часто дыша открытым ртом, мышцы ануса болезненно сжались, пытаясь подстроиться под новый объем. Агент тихонько толкался вперед, удерживаясь на локтях, наклонялся для поцелуев, судорожно вздыхал, облизывая его губы.<br/><br/>Дерек закинул ноги ему на талию, понимая, что более-менее привык. Агент почти лег на него, уткнулся в шею, прихватывая кожу зубами, и толкнулся сильнее. Потом еще и еще, наращивая скорость, теперь уже действительно трахая его, и глухо рыча на каждом рывке внутрь. Дерек гладил его по спине, стараясь расслабиться полностью. Честно говоря, он не думал, что на самом деле сможет целиком принять член, даже после тщательной подготовки. И правда, человек ко всему сумеет приспособиться…<br/><br/>Агент подхватил его под коленом, навалился, почти сгибая пополам, утробно зарычал и принялся долбиться внутрь. У Дерека перехватило дыхание, из горла вырвался скулеж, он подкинул бедра вверх, раскрываясь сильнее и вскрикивая в такт толчкам, задыхаясь от удовольствия, огненной волной окатывающего его тело, от паха до затылка.<br/><br/>Член легко скользил внутри, и кажется, этого было уже мало. Дерек застонал, сжимаясь на нем, двигая бедрами навстречу, пытаясь одновременно потереться стоящим членом о твердый живот Агента.<br/><br/>— Еще… — вырвалось у Дерека. — Сильнее, делай что… нибудь…<br/><br/>Агент блеснул глазами, оскалился довольно и вышел из него, садясь на пятки.<br/><br/>— Твою мать! — взвыл Дерек и пнул его в плечо.<br/><br/>Агент перехватил лодыжку, прикусил и лизнул косточку на ней, потом повернул Дерека на бок, подхватил под коленом, подвинул ближе к себе, одновременно прогибая, и засадил одним сильным движением. Дерек почувствовал, как гаснут в сознании последние остатки самоконтроля, и следующие несколько минут запомнились ему только как бешеный водоворот животных инстинктов. Кажется, он сам рычал, подмахивая и кусая пальцы, которые Агент засунул ему в рот, крутил задницей, просил трахать его сильнее и жестче. Агент глухо постанывал, долбясь ему в зад и сомкнув зубы у него на загривке, и эта сладкая боль утягивала Дерека на самое дно, в темный омут, где властвовали уже другие законы. Агент обхватил металлическими пальцами его член, и Дерек захрипел, забился в оргазме, подвывая и толкаясь сначала в кулак, а потом назад, с силой насаживаясь на твердый член, который подрагивал внутри, а задницу распирало от быстро увеличивающегося узла.<br/><br/>Боль от узла пробилась сквозь удовольствие, Дерек вскрикнул, дернулся вперед, поскуливая, горло перехватило спазмом, и тут же пришло облегчение, которое омыло нервы спасительной волной. Он даже не сразу понял, что Агент вытащил узел и теперь постанывал сзади, входя едва наполовину и бормоча, будто в бреду:<br/><br/>— Прости, прости, я сейчас…<br/><br/>Агент крепко стиснул его под грудью, аккуратно, мелко толкаясь внутрь, шепча бессвязные извинения и целуя его плечи. Потом застонал с мукой, сотрясаясь всем телом. Дерек почувствовал пульсацию члена, выплескивающего первые струйки спермы.<br/><br/>— Помоги, помоги мне… — глухо попросил Агент.<br/><br/>Дерек снялся с члена, тяжело развернулся, укладываясь рядом с Агентом лицом к лицу, сдавил ладонью узел, так сильно, как смог. Агент тихо выдохнул, закрыл глаза, морщинка между бровей разгладилась, он теперь выглядел счастливым и молодым, почти ровесником Дереку. Агент уткнулся ему в шею, тихонько заскулил, вздрагивая в руках, брызгая спермой ему на живот. Тонко застонал, притянув Дерека к себе, в объятия, зарылся носом ему в макушку.<br/><br/>— Да, Стиви… — выдохнул Агент ему в волосы, толкаясь членом в живот. — Еще, вот так…<br/><br/>Дерек сглотнул, нутро обдало ледяным ужасом. Агент что-то вспомнил. Иначе бы не назвал его чужим именем. Дерек еще раз стиснул его член, проводя ладонью по всей длине. Агент обнимал его, прижимался щекой к макушке, касался губами, тихо урчал, легонько толкаясь бедрами вперед. Дерек вспомнил, как не раз видел Агента на тренировках, перед и после миссий. Яростный, неудержимый, идеальный механизм. Оружие. Которое было сейчас в руках Дерека, готовое слушаться, надо лишь умело этим воспользоваться.<br/><br/>Узел почти спал, и он убрал руку. Агент вздохнул удовлетворенно, повернулся на спину, почти затащив его на себя, лизнул висок и, кажется, задремал. Дерек шевельнулся, но Агент тут же снова прижал его к себе, проурчав что-то едва слышно. Ладно, можно и полежать.<br/><br/>Дерек дотянулся до футболки Агента, вытер сначала себя, спереди и сзади, потом смахнул капли, оставшиеся на животе Агента. Если повезет, еще не больше двух вязок (даже такие ущербные, без полноценной сцепки, будут считаться), и гон кончится. Может, часов через пять. Потом Агент снова вернется в форму и будет готов к работе.<br/><br/>Дерек облизал пересохшие губы и выпутался из объятий. Агент снова заворчал, но отпустил его, улегшись на бок и свернувшись в позе эмбриона. Дерек надел штаны, накинул на плечи рубашку, тронул значок с осьминогом. Потом дошел до двери и решительно постучал. Открыли ему только через несколько минут, опасливо тыча в проем дулом автомата.<br/><br/>— Принесите воды и чего-нибудь поесть, — велел он, отведя от себя ствол. — И Агенту его обычный паек. Еще два тюбика смазки. У вас десять минут.<br/><br/>Он закрыл дверь, удовлетворенно кивнул себе, снова коснулся значка с Гидрой, одними губами проговаривая ее три основных закона. Подошел к лежанке Агента, присел рядом. Агент положил руку ему на бедро, придвинулся ближе, утыкаясь лбом.<br/><br/>— Стиви… — пробормотал он сквозь сон, ведя носом по ткани.<br/><br/>— Я здесь, — отозвался Дерек, поглаживая его по голове.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Через год начальником филиала стал молодой, умный и жесткий бета, которого Агент слушался с полуслова. С Агентом больше не возникало никаких проблем. Вплоть до «Озарения», случившегося через пятнадцать лет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>